Loving, Touching, Squeezing CrissColfer Oneshot
by crisscolfersex
Summary: There are precisely 43 minutes until Darren's parents arrive at the Criss-Colfer household...but Darren has a sudden need for sex...against a wall...    Wall-sex!... Darren!top...Dirty talk


"Well hell-o gorgeous" Darren whispers into Chris' ear, approaching him from behind and pressing his body to Chris' back and resting his hands on his waist.  
>"Mmm, hello" Kurt smiled, leaning his head back onto Darren's shoulder behind him, Darren pressed in closer and Chris suddenly became super-aware of Darren's hard-on straining through his jeans and pressing onto his ass. "Woah Dare"<br>Darren just grumbled into Chris' hair and started kissing his neck.  
>"Dare...Da-Darren!" he squealed as Darren slowly started moving his hands further down and around to the front of his jeans...<br>"Hmm?"  
>"Stop!"<p>

Darren pulled back reluctantly, moving round to Chris' side but still keeping their bodies in contact.  
>"Baby, come on"<br>"No Dare, we can't, we haven't got time!"  
>"Yes we can! God Chris please, otherwise I think I'm gonna explode in a minute!"<p>

Chris looked into Darren's lust filled eyes and then around at their relatively clean apartment, glancing at the clock on the wall. They had precisely 43 minutes until Darren's parent's arrived.

"Please?" Darren raised an eyebrow and then melted into his puppy dog face.  
>Chris dropped his duster and grabbed the back of Darren's neck, swinging him round and pulling him into a hard kiss. Both the men hissed when their hips aligned, erections straining and rubbing at each other's through the thick material of their jeans.<br>"Ugh you jerk" Chris whispers, grinding harder against Darren.  
>"W-what-mmf- what did I do? Agh shit, Chris" he wails into his ear.<br>"You-you know, agh, what that stupid fucking- face, puppy dog eyes, does to me- I can't resist"  
>"I know baby, I know"<br>Chris pushes Darren's chest and mumbles in between the kisses "Bedroom" and Darren follows.

But when Chris tries to pull Darren down to the bed, Darren shakes his head and pulls Chris back, slamming him into the wall and kissing and nipping at his neck.  
>"No, no bed"<br>"Why?"  
>"Got other plans" Darren mumbles before re-attaching their lips again and slamming his hips into Chris', hard. Chris wails.<p>

Chris' hands rest on Darren's chest, fisting his shirt.  
><em>This needs to go<em> he thinks as he begins to unbutton it,  
>"Less clothes"<br>Darren growls and nips at Chris' lips hungrily when he becomes too focused and distracted on trying to undo the buttons and rips the shirt off himself.  
>"Somebody's impatient today"<br>"Want you" he groaned as he pushed their crotches together even harder, making Chris gasp.  
>Darren reached for Chris' shirt, pulling it over his head whilst reaching simultaneously for Chris' belt, yanking it open and ripping the button and zip down, dropping to a crouch whilst he slides Chris' jeans down his legs. Chris whimpers as Darren fits his mouth around the clear outline of Chris' cock through his boxers, kissing and nipping at the material and sucking through them.<br>"D-Darren, please!"  
>"Please what?" Darren grins up at him while he continues kissing Chris' cock and runs his hands up his legs and caressing his thighs.<br>"You know fucking what!" Chris moans, reaching to Darren's curls and tugging hard.  
>Darren laughs hoarsely, "I really don't" he winks and palms Chris through his boxers, moving his mouth to the waistband, lifting it with his tongue and licking a long hard line just underneath it, then blowing cool air along it. The tingling sensation drove Chris crazy and he whimpered, tangling his fingers further into Darren's hair and tugging harder. The countertenor whines loudly, biting his lip.<p>

"Well if you just told me what you wanted, you wouldn't be in this situation right now would you?"  
>Darren teased, taking the waistband of Chris' boxers into his teeth and tugging outwards, still palming his erection roughly.<p>

"UGH JUST FUCKING SUCK ME DARREN! OKAY?"

Darren buries his face into his bicep as he laughs but pulls his head back up, intent on not wasting any time; he yanked Chris' underwear down, his cock springing free, already leaking with pre-come and begging for attention. Darren licks a long hard line down Chris' length while he moans loudly, tugging Darren's hair and guiding him to the head of his cock. Darren engulfed all of Chris at once and Chris gasps at the sudden warmth and his hips jerk up involuntarily, thrusting into the back of Darren's throat.  
>"S-Shit, sorry dare-unf, I could-d-n't stop myself"<br>Darren rolls his eyes and reaches around to grip Chris' ass with both hands, pulling him forward making him thrust into his mouth as hard as Chris had done before. Chris tightened his hands in Darren's hair, gasping with ragged breaths.  
>"D-dare!"<br>Darren pulled away quickly, licking all around Chris' cock while he gasped again, he was coming completely undone, and Darren grinned knowing he was the one that was doing it to him.  
>"Don't be afraid to thrust, I like it rough" and then Darren's mouth was on Chris again, his eyes forced shut in deep concentration, sucking harder than before, his blunt fingernails digging into flesh on Chris' ass. Chris thrusted into Darren's mouth, tugging his hair harder, Darren's name falling from his lips.<p>

"S-stop! Dare stop, please"  
>Darren pulled off immediately "W-wha-"<br>"I- no, that was amazing, it's not like that, I just wanna last a little longer, I want you to fuck me"  
>"Mmm, seriously? You haven't bottomed in so long. You'll be so- sooo tight" the last few words came out as a whisper as Darren stood to press hot open-mouthed kisses to the spot on Chris' neck that he knew drove him crazy.<br>"Exactly" Chris grinned, pulling Darren's lips to his. Their hips aligned and Darren moaned and whined at the same time, causing Chris to look down between them.  
>"You're still wearing jeans. That must be uncomfortable" Chris reached down to tug the zipper down and push them down his thighs, immediately palming Darren's cock through his boxers teasingly as Darren had done to him. Darren let out a whimper "C-Chris, don't do that-Agh, If you want me to last...Y-you, you shouldn't do that"<p>

Chris just grinned and pulled down Darren's boxers, pressing his mouth onto his throbbing cock, and taking it in his hand, licking long stripes down it. Chris' name was falling from Darren's mouth like he was some kind of cock-sucking god. He was biting down on the back of his arm in pleasure and gripping Chris' shoulder as his head bobbed up and down eagerly on Darren's cock.

"Ch-Chris! I'm gonna-"  
>Chris pulled off immediately, causing Darren to sigh and protest- but he wanted this to last for the both of them.<p>

Darren pulled Chris to his feet by his arm and slammed him back against the wall, kissing him roughly and sliding their now naked erections together, finally getting the friction they both needed. Chris sighed into Darren's neck, his hands trailing to the shorter mans hair and fitting his fingers into it, groaning uncontrollably.

Darren moved his hands to Chris' ass which was pressed against the wall, spreading his cheeks and running a finger around his entrance lightly, teasing him.  
>"Dare! Oh my god Dare please-please hurry up"<br>Darren pulled away briefly to hunt down the lube, running back to Chris and tripping over the random items of clothing that were strewn across the floor. He uncapped the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, throwing it aside and reaching for Chris without hesitation, pressing his finger inside.

"Oh my god Chris-F-fuck. You're so tight," Darren groaned simultaneously with Chris, burying his head into the taller man's shoulder and pressing kisses to his neck as he pressed further, stretching and crooking his finger slightly-making Chris cry out.

"-nother one" Chris begged, scratching his blunt nails down Darren's naked back, and he felt another finger pressing onto his entrance, and felt Darren's breath coming hot and heavy against his skin. Darren let him adjust before pumping his fingers in, spreading him wider and shoving him harder against the wall. Chris was speechless and breathless at the same time; he could only bang his head on the wall and dig his fingers into Darren's back, leaving marks and scratches that would probably stay there for days.

"D-Darren please!"

Darren understood and began to circle Chris' hole with a third finger, their cocks still rubbing together hastily as he pushed the third finger in and crooked it to hit Chris' prostate making him cry out. Darren kept going until Chris was fucking himself onto his hand and begging for his cock inside him. Darren kissed his boyfriends lips as he slid his fingers out, chuckling at how he whined at the loss.

"Fuck, Chris I haven't got a condom, does it matter?"

"No Just hurry up!" the taller man hissed, turning around, pressing his ass out and wiggling it as Darren slicked up his cock moaning at the touch and the feel of the cold lube drizzling onto it.

"And you call me the impatient one" Darren laughed, stepping forward to press against Chris' entrance making him groan and postponing it, teasing him just a little longer.

"Daaaaaaare" he whined, pushing back more.

"Turn around" Darren ordered in a husky voice, Chris lifted an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder to face his boyfriend.

"Wha-"  
>"Just do it"<br>"But-"  
>"Chris! Please!"<p>

Chris turned around to face Darren and found himself pressed against the wall again when he sprung forward to kiss him. Chris bought his hands up to knot his fingers into Darren's hair.

"Told you" Darren mumbled, moving his hands to grip Chris' thighs, "I've got other plans, I want to try something new"

"Mhm okay Darren whatever just hurry up please? Before I explode? You have _no idea_ how much you turn me on"

Darren moaned in agreement and tried to hurry his movements. "Okay I want you to put your arms around my neck okay? You need to hold yourself against the wall" Chris obliged and Darren put his hands underneath Chris' thighs, lifting his legs up and wrapping them around his waist, his cock immediately pressing against Chris' entrance.

"Oh my god"

"You ready? I'm gunna fuck you against this wall like the fucking slut you are"

Chris whined, Darren never acted like this during sex, he was usually so romantic and gentle, but the new dirty talk and rough movements he was sporting today was a really big turn on for Chris. He could only moan as Darren pushed in quickly, nudging in a little more every time Chris let out a satisfied whine, burying himself into the tight heat. He was fully buried deep when Chris tightened his arms around Darren's neck and Darren brought his hands to Chris' ass, holding him up and spreading his cheeks at the same time.

"F-Shit Chris, you're so- so... so tight FUCK!"  
>Darren snapped his hips forward and began to fuck Chris into the wall whilst the two of them hissed and nipped at any of each others' exposed skin their mouths could reach.<p>

"J-jesus Christ!" Chris wailed, feeling his boyfriend's huge cock pounding into him-he felt sooo full. And sooo tight, especially as he hadn't bottomed in weeks. He thrashed and banged his head against the wall behind him, fingernails digging and leaving marks and scratches into Darren's shoulder-blades.

"No just Darren" He grinned breathlessly into Chris' shoulder, still supporting half of his weight.

"Ugh-shut up! And fuck me faster!"

"Faster eh?"

Darren pulled all the way out and thrusted all the way back in and fucked Chris even harder into the wall. The harsh sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along side with the two men's panting and groaning, Chris pulled Darren's hair as his eyes rolled back in his head, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriends' balls slapping against his skin as he fucked into him deeper.

"Darren! Oh Darren harder please, _please_ baby!"

Darren growled and pulled all the way out, earning a protesting whine from his lover, unhooking Chris' legs from his waist and standing him up, "Turn around" He commanded and Chris flipped himself, pressing his front against the cold wall.

Darren slid in easily and pressed his chest so it was flush against Chris' back, both men gasped at the angle change and Darren felt Chris' tight walls squeeze around him every time he thrusted deeper, almost touching his prostate.

"S-so tight, so perfect, Chris-I'm not gonna last m-much longer"  
>"Me either" He grunted out, turning his head to crash his lips with Darren's in a sloppy kiss that was all tongue and teeth, hissing into each others' mouths.<p>

He pulled out again, faster this time, and then slammed forward again, building a rhythm. Chris let out a choked-off kind of scream at Darren's sudden power, his whole mind went blank and all he could focus on was the snarling heat building even more and threatening to explode in the bottom of his stomach. So _this_ is what its like to be fucked senseless? Chris thought, before hearing Darren's voice whispering into his ear like a hypnotist, calmly and smoothly, yet shakily from the pleasure he was feeling and the force that was rumbling through his body.

"That's right baby, Right against this wall, Chris. Mmm, you're such a little cock slut"  
>"Nghhhh"<br>"Thats right you're fucking yourself onto my cock like a little slut, Your ass is mine, you _belong_ to me" Darren growled, slapping Chris' ass and pummelling into him harder and harder.  
>"Oh FUCK!"<br>"Say my name" Darren whispered breathlessly into Chris' ear, reaching forward to fist Chris' untouched cock that was being pressed against the cold wall.  
>"Oh-Oh my god, Fuck"<br>"I said" Darren growled, pushing all the way in and pressing against his prostate, coming to a halt, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily, flush against Chris' back. Chris let out the hottest, most dirtiest whine he had ever heard in his life. His fist squeezed Chris' cock, his thumb stroking teasingly on the vein on the sensitive underside of the head. "Say"  
>Darren pulled all the way out, both men hissing.<br>"My"  
>He moved his other hand to grip onto Chris' bicep and sucked his earlobe into his ear, biting and pulling.<br>"Name"  
>Darren thrusted his whole length in with all the force he had, tipping them both off the edge as Chris screamed Darren's name, exploding over Darren's hand and all over his chest and the wall. Darren stroked him through his orgasm while he remained inside Chris as he rode out his, swearing and cursing at the immediate rush of relief and pleasure and at the way Chris was chanting his name like some God he was praying to.<p>

"Fuck Dare, that was-"

"Amazing? Incredible? Mind-blowingly hot?"

"Perfect" Chris sighed a breath of relief and tilted his head back to meet his lips with Darren's bringing his hand up to cup his cheek. Both men were still pressed against the wall, blissed out smiles on their faces as they kissed softly, lips worn and chapped from all the kissing, licking and biting…when the doorbell rang.

"FUCK!" both men hissed at the same time and Darren tried to slip out from inside Chris as slowly as he could, without causing either of them to hurt.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck Darren! There's come all over the wall!"

Darren was running around the bedroom trying to find where he had thrown his jeans, whilst hopping with one leg attempting to get the other one into the leg hole of his boxers.

"Just-Just forget it! Chris! Get some clothes on for Christ's sake! I think Chuck has a spare key and he'll be here soon!"

"Darren! Why the hell did you give him a spare key?" Chris panicked, rooting through the drawer for boxers and a new shirt and pulling them on in a rush, Darren was nearly dressed, just buckling up his belt as he picked up Chris' jeans and threw them at him at lightning speed.

"I didn't! You did!"  
>"You suggested it!" The door rang again followed by three sharp knocks and Darren let out a panicky "aaah!" before saying "It doesn't matter just get dressed! I'll answer the door and I'll say you've just got out the shower or something?"<p>

"But my hair isn't wet!"

Darren ran into their bathroom and filled a glass of water from the sink, running back into the room.

"Darren! No-don't you dare!"

Darren poured the water all over Chris' head, Chris stood in shock with his mouth wide open, anger filling his features as he swiped at Darren who canon-balled across the bed, rolling onto the floor and scrambling out of the door, tears of laughter running down his face.

"FUCK YOU HOBBIT!"

"Love you too babe!"

Chris was about to shout a bitchy comment back but he heard the door snap open and feet shuffling.

"Hey Mom!"  
>"Hi sweetie!" She embraced Darren in a hug and then let him go so he could hug his father<br>"What took you so long to answer the door?" Darren's dad laughed as he patted his son on the back.  
>"Oh-I, um"<br>"DARREN!" Chuck burst through the door and into Darren's arms as they both laughed.  
>Chuck pulled away and went to hug his parents, Chris had known from the first time he had met each of them that they were a very huggy family.<br>"Hey Chuck, we were just about to ring you and ask if you had the spare key to the apartment, These guys were taking _forever_ to answer the door!"  
>Darren blushed and tried not to make eye contact with Chuck, they knew each other so well...<br>"Oh is that so?" Chuck grinned. "Why is that, brother dearest?"  
>Darren reached over to close the door and usher everyone into the living room,<br>"Oh Chris was just in the shower and I was tidying the on-suite up a little" Darren explained, Chuck gave him a knowing look, he had been in a similar situation with his fiancé when Chris and Darren had gone to visit once, he understood the excuse straight away.  
>"Oh...-<em>oh,<em> I get ya mate" Chuck winked and patted him on the back, nodding at Darren's _is you say anything I will kill you and I have lots of things to tell mom and dad to use against you_ look.  
>Darren let out a huge sigh, it was gonna be a long day.<p> 


End file.
